Cravings are so annoying
by MajselajseL
Summary: Uchiha Izuna is sixteen years old and are about to reach his limit about his sexual urges. While he annoys himself with the fact, Madara watches silently from the sideline. In the later chapters you get Tobi & Izu's love story! TOBIIZU.
1. What to do?

**One random day at dinner; **__

"Izuna…" Madara began quietly after haven studied his brother with a raised eyebrow for awhile. His brother had been quiet all day and that was never a good sign. Besides that, he had barely eaten anything at dinner.

"Mmm?" The younger Uchiha hummed.

"What's wrong?"

"… Nothing." Izuna smiled nervously. Madara gave him a pointed look. "I'm fine. _Really_!"

"Then what's with the long face?"

"... Nothing special. What makes you ask?"

"... Nothing special, I guess."

"All right then..."

**XXX**

**The following night; **

"Aniki." Izuna called from the doorframe to the older Uchiha's room.

"Mmm…" Madara answered drowsily from his position on the bed.

"Aniki… Please wake up."

"Mmm…? What is it, Izuna…? Is it thundering…?"

"No… But I was wondering if you have some kind of… _erotic novel_ that I could borrow?"

Madara frowned, and then glanced at the clock on his bedside table. Had his brother seriously woken up in the middle in the night to ask him for "porn"? It seemed like it…

"… Are you seriously asking me for porn at this hour…?" He asked dryly, but the attitude was mostly because of the drowsiness.

"… Yes…" Izuna whispered warily. "… Can I…?"

Madara considered it for second, before nodding;

"… Sure…"

"Thanks!" Izuna smiled gratefully. He then turned around and skipped to his brother's bookshelf, which was filled with all kinds of different books, but especially pornographic novels.

"Whatever…" The older Uchiha groaned, before closing his eyes again. "Just pick some damn book and let me sleep…!"

"Hai…"

Izuna quickly grabbed something he believed to be highly interesting and then hurried down the corridor to his room.

He didn't get much sleep that night; he stayed up the whole night and finished the book. He couldn't remember the last he had felt as satisfied as when reading the book.

**XXX**

**A few days later; **

"Aniki?"

"Mmm?"

"... Were you ever sexually frustrated when around my age?"

"Not as bad as you presumably are, but from time to time I might have been. Why do you ask?"

The younger Uchiha was surprised that his brother actually asked, when it was obvious he already knew why.

"... It's nothing special; it's just my hormones that are plaguing me."

"Hmm... How so?"

"... I want to meet someone that I'm strongly attracted to, and that want me just as badly. I just long so badly for some sexual action...! For sexual release! You know what I mean, right?"

"Hn. Sadly I do..."

"Hn..."

**XXX**

**The following morning; **

"You know…" Izuna began quietly the next morning with a thoughtful expression on his beautiful doll face. "The weirdest thing is that my cravings come and go."

The older Uchiha lifted his head to glance at him through tired and yet attentive eyes.

"That in the evening I'm craving so badly for sexual release and comfort, but when I wake up in the morning, I'm glad that I don't have some sex-obsessed guy around me that craves attention." Madara raised both eyebrows and snorted slightly amused. "I may miss it in the evening, especially when it's cold, but in the morning… Never!"

"Hmmm?"

"It can't possible be anything but annoying! And I'm a morning person _and_ the cuddling type."

"Mmm…"

"… I seriously don't understand my friends on such areas…"

The older Uchiha shook his head with a small smile gracing his lips.

"Neither do I, Izu… Neither do I."

**XXX**

**A few days later (again); **

"Izuna?"

"Hai?"

"I'm going to Hashirama's place. To you want to come along?"

"Sure! Just give me a second to find my jacket."

"Hn."

**Small time shift; **

"Where's Tobi?" Izuna asked casually, when haven grown slightly frustrated at watching his brother and Hashirama cuddle on the couch.

"He's at his guitar class, but I'm sure he'll be home soon." Hashirama answered calmly.

Izuna immediately snapped to attention at the mention of guitar.

Where there anything hotter than an attractive guy with a guitar in his hands?

Not even a second later, did the door to the living room open and a handsome, tall, white and spiky-haired guy with light brown eyes entered the room.

Izuna immediately gaped.

He had completely forgotten how sexy the younger Senju actually was!

"Hey, Hashi-nii!" Tobirama greeted his brother as he took of his jacket and hung it on a knot.

"Hey, Tobi." The older Senju smiled back. "Have you noticed there's an extra Uchiha present today?"

"Oh yeah!" Tobirama smiled pleased, when seeing Izuna pretty face. "Long time no see! How are you doing?" He then asked, while sitting down on the chair across from the youngest Uchiha.

Izuna, who didn't try to control his lusting hormones, smirked in response before licking his lips seductively.

"I'm good, baby, how are you?"

The Senju looked surprised at him, before grimacing slightly.

"... I'm good too." He then responded with a small grin.

"Only good?" Izuna asked amused with a coy smile. "I bet I could spice up your life in no time, if you know what I mean!"

Everyone in the room looked perplexed at him.

"… Oh, my god! _Izuna_!" Madara then groaned when snapping back to reality again.

The Senju brothers exchanged glances.

**XXX**

"_Izuna_! Pull yourself together! You're acting like a dog in heat!" Madara yelled at the younger Uchiha the moment they were both safely locked inside their own apartment.

"… I know…" Izuna whined, while clutching his hair in despair. "What am I going to do…?"

"Get laid!" Madara snapped.

His brother gave him a pointed look.

"With who? I would if I could, but I don't have any sexual attractive friends…!"

Madara merely blinked in response.

Had his brother really already forgotten about the younger Senju and the flirting?

"… What am I going to do…?" Izuna whined again, before slumping back down on the couch in a sitting position.

His brother was just as frustrated.

"… I don't know…" He sighed deeply. "I guess you just have to wait to have actual sex." Izuna didn't answer; he just frowned down at his hands. "… But in the meantime, you could always acquire some sort of sex-toy to lessen your… _lust_."

"… I thought about it, but… wouldn't it hurt like shit when you're still a virgin…?"

"… Yes…"

"… Orh, _dammit_…!" Izuna cursed, before hitting his fist against the sofa table. "_Ow_!"

Madara simply raised an eyebrow in question as he watched his brother swing the hurting body part in frustration. He couldn't remember ever being as frustrated as his brother... but unlike him, he began his sex-life in his early teenage years.

**XXX**

**A few days later at the kitchen table in the morning; **

"So, what are you doing today, Aniki?" Izuna asked that morning, while his brother was still eating breakfast.

"Work, and who knows… Maybe see Hashirama." Madara shrugged. He then eyed his brother warily; he had no reason to trust Izuna's hormones anymore. "… Why?"

"No reason." Izuna smiled. "I'm just curious."

"… Hn." The older Uchiha obviously didn't believe him. He raised an eyebrow at his brother overexerted smile. "Did you remember to masturbate this morning?"

His brother gaped at him.

"_Aniki_!"

"Did you?"

"… Yes."

"Good." Madara nodded in approval. He wasn't in the mood for any of his brother's crazy hormones/mood swing. "Do you have anything planned?"

"Not really. There's a party at my school, but I'm not sure I want to attend."

"Oh? Why not?"

"No special reason, but you know I'm not the type that drink my brain out, and I'm not in the mood to watch random couples suck each other senseless."

"I see."

"... But I could always watch them going at it." Izuna then mused quietly, when haven realized that there might actually be a great reason to attend even though he didn't want to drink.

Madara immediately snapped to attention and stared perplexed at his brother for several seconds.

"_Izuna_." He then growled.

Izuna practically shrunk at his tone.

"… What…?"

"_Go to the party and get laid_!"

"… H-Hai…!"

**XXX**

**At the party****; **

Izuna sighed quietly to himself as he walked outside and away from the drunken people and the high music yet. He was not in the mood to drink the way everybody else always did…

'_What now?_' He sighed again when seeing how dead it was outside._ 'This is a waste of time... Maybe I should just go home… ' _

"Hey…! _Izuna_!" A familiar voice suddenly called from behind him.

Izuna reacted by turning around; he found none other than Senju Tobirama.

"Hey Tobi!"

"So… What's up with you?" The Senju asked with a curious smile. "... You're not on your way home, are you?"

"N-no… No, that wasn't my plan at all. I'm great."

"… Are you sure? You have been acting a little… strange lately."

No answer.

"… Izuna?"

"… Okay… I'll tell you why, but it's really embarrassing."

"Okay?"

"… Lately, with the whole becoming an adult and being in puberty, I'm finding myself…" Izuna stopped in his tracks, unsure of how to continue. "… How do I put this? Hmm… Erotically charged."

Tobirama raised an eyebrow.

"Is that secret Uchiha language for "horny"?" He questioned slightly amused. _'So, that's why he has been so weird lately… It actually makes sense.'_

"… Yeah. I have all these uncontrollable feelings and I just don't know what to do with them."

The Senju stared at him rather blankly but then tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"… Why don't you just get laid? I'm sure that will work."

"… Yeah, that's kind of what I believe too…" Izuna answered rather… unsure.

The Senju titled his head and looked confused at him.

"Then… What's the problem?" He asked then, while checking the smaller man out. "I mean… it's not like you're not attractive. You're the complete opposite; you could get just anyone you want."

A blush found its way to the Uchiha's face.

"… Well… You see… Um… The thing is that, I kind of don't want to be with just anyone."

"Huh?"

"I want the guy not only to be sexually attractive in my eyes, but also experienced and trustworthy like a close friend. I want chemistry. A person that I trust, you know?"

"… Ah-hah…" The Senju somehow got out. He then grimaced. "Do you realize just how… _craving _you are?"

"… Yes…" Izuna pouted. "… But I can't help it… I just want to be sure I don't get raped or something likely horrible."

Tobirama chuckled, but then looked at his friend with a serious expression plastered on his face.

"Hey, I've got an idea."

"Really? _What_?" Izuna asked slightly curious, but it quickly turned to a pleased gasp when he was suddenly pulled into a warm, tight embrace and kissed _straight on the mouth_.

_Passionately_.

"What are you -?" He somehow got out with a deep blush, when pulling back.

The Senju merely gave him a flirty look as answer.

"Let's go to my place."

Izuna's heart immediately began pounding loudly in his chest.

"All right."

**Tadah! The end of a**** little fanfic I have been writing on from time to time the last few months. Finally pulled myself together and finished it... ;3**

**Hope you enjoyed!3**

**Reviews are appreciated! ;3**


	2. The first meeting

**This fanfic was originally made to be only a****n oneshot, but because some of my readers would love for me to continue it, I decided to turn it into a story about Izuna and Tobirama's complicated lovelife. **

**That means that I will continue were I left off in the (now) first chapter and "mention" their first meeting and the rest of the important parts about their past later on. **

**I already finished the whole fanfic; it's 5 chapters long! I plan on posting a new chapter each week, but I would really appreciate it if you dear readers review each time if possibly! It might make me post it faster! x) And I might not post if no one review... Sorry to be annoying! .**

**So please review! ;3 **

**Hope you will continue reading and review my work! **

**Thank you! ;****3**

**XXX**

**The following morning; **

"He's so cute…" Izuna chuckled as he watched his one-nightstand yet friend sleep. Tobirama was asleep on his side, all curled up in his blue sheets. The way he smiled made him look like a young child.

He then grabbed his cellphone from the table beside his bed and dialled his brother's name.

Madara answered after the third ring.

"_Hn…?"_ Came a tired voice.

"Guess where I am!" Izuna grinned.

His brother groaned in disbelief and slight fear on the other end of the phone.

"… _I'm not sure I want to know."_ He then sighed.

Izuna snorted knowingly. He knew that Madara's over protectiveness was suffering, but at the same time the rest of him was dying to know.

"Your baby brother is now officially an uke!"

No response.

"Aren't you proud?"

"_... I guess."_ Madara muttered slightly absentminded. The younger Uchiha waited patiently. _"... I mean a part of me is excited for you and are impatiently waiting for the details, but another part of me is terrified at the thought of my baby brother no longer been all innocent..." _

Izuna couldn't help giggling shortly.

"It's just as I expected."

"_I see..."_ Madara sighed. _"Am I really that predictable?"_

"When it comes to that area and me; yes." Izuna stated with a small snicker. "But I really don't mind."

"_Mmm... That's great I guess."_ Madara murmured slightly thoughtful. _"Well, Izu, I think I will go_ _back to bed now. It's still early after all..."_

"All right. See you later."

"_Mmm... See you. Oh, and Izu?"_

"Mmm?"

"_Make sure not to fall in love."_

Izuna gasped in surprise and realization at the sudden statement. Why did his brother warn him about something like that? Having sex didn't mean that the sexual attraction for your partner developed into actual feelings –

He stopped immediately in his tracks when the Senju groaned beside him. Watching him for a short moment, he suddenly remembered yet again how handsome Tobirama actually was.

So handsome it was cruel...

It should be illegal.

"_... Izuna?"_

"... Don't worry; I won't fall in love. I'll make sure of it."

"_Good. See you later."_

"See you."

The second they hung up, Izuna turned his attention back on the Senju who didn't seemed to have moved a muscle the whole time.

Sighing, he suddenly realized how much he had actually missed the older guy's company. Only a few years back they had been practically inseparable. They weren't in the same class, but that never stopped them to spend almost every afternoon together.

Back then he had developed deep feelings for him, and annoyingly enough they never actually disappeared completely. They still brought thoughts and dreams of them having a future together from time to time...

That too should be illegal.

Before he knew what was happening, he was suddenly caught in the past; the time where he first met Tobirama.

**XXX **

It was another snowy day, so what happened shouldn't have surprised Izuna as much as it did.

He was on his way to school alone for once; Madara, his brother, was to meet late when he suddenly slipped on the icy snow with his left foot and landed straight on his ass (1).

"_Ow_!" Was all he managed to whine as he hit the hard ground.

Okay… That's where _he_ came into the picture.

"Are you all right?"

Izuna ignored the pain for a moment to look up at the owner of the handsome and yet cute voice. He felt speechless at what he found.

Hovering over him was the most handsome guy he had ever laid his eyes on.

The guy was slimly built yet it showed clearly through his blue shirt that he was muscular in the good way; it was obvious and yet still "hidden" they were there. His face was the one of a young man and yet it still had a boyish charm with his shining light brown eyes, white spiky hair and what Izuna later was to discover; cute and enchanting grin/smile.

"Y-yeah." Izuna somehow finally stuttered when managing to focus again after drooling on the inside for several seconds. _'Thanks for caring.' _

Clumsily, he stumbled to his feet. Out from the corner of his right eye he caught the-what-he-believed-to-be-older-male, in wanting to help him get up by stretching out a hand, but his Uchiha-pride had gotten the better of him and he therefore decided to only allow the white haired guy to support him by grabbing his arms instead.

"Thanks." Izuna muttered gratefully the second he was all stable on his feet again.

The older male smiled in return;

"Are you okay?"

Izuna decided to just nod at first as he walked beside him down the road to the school buildings.

"I bet I'm going to get a few bruises and such, but it's nothing serious." He assured him.

"Great." His presumably new friend smiled again.

Izuna at that moment realized how pleasant a smile the other had. He couldn't help but return the smile. To be honest he felt slightly silly, but he just couldn't help himself.

Snapping out of it, Izuna suddenly remembered he had been late from the beginning and therefore it decided he would have to run if he was to make it in time.

"Uhm... I'm sorry, but I have to run! I really don't want to be late... Thanks again for the help!"

Haven excused himself, he then ran at full speed down the halls to find the right classroom. Amazingly enough he actually made it in time.

**A few hours later in the schools cafeteria at lunch; **

Neither of the people in Izuna's "group" was in school that day, and he therefore decided to try to be social anyways by sitting down at a table with another group from his class. A few of them greeted him, while the rest of them merely acknowledged his existence.

He didn't mind; the important thing was that he was welcome even though they never really spoke outside of group work.

After haven sitting there for around twenty minutes and in the meantime listening to the different people chatting, a certain person caught his attention;

Two tables across from him sat the cute guy who had helped him earlier that day (1).

Izuna could have sworn he almost blushed when they accidently made eye contact with each other. When the older male gave a lopsided smile, his heartbeat immediately sped up and it took him several seconds before he managed to control himself enough to actually smile back.

After another few seconds, the contact broke though and they each turned their attention back on their friends. Izuna couldn't help looking back at the guy from time to time though and before he realized what was happening, he was on the way across the cafeteria to stand beside said guy.

The guy first looked surprised up at him, Izuna didn't blame him, and before he knew it they were exchanging names and chatting easily almost like they were old friends.

**Later that night at dinner; **

"I see…" Madara sighed, while cleaning their dinner dishes. "And then?"

"Hmm?" Izuna asked with a dreaming look on his face. He happened to be just as far away as he looked. He had stopped talking at the thought of the gorgeous guy he had been telling his brother about.

Madara sighed again, before rolling his eyes.

"… What happened afterwards? What's so damn special about the guy, who almost made you late for class? It better be good…"

Izuna smirked amused at his brother's attitude, but went back to the story anyways.

"Theeeeen, he asked me if I had plans after school and if I wanted to grab a bite with him at some great café, which I happened to answer ´yes´ to."

"... And then?"

"Then we had a great time and he asked if I had any plans for this upcoming Saturday, which I happen not to, so I agreed on having a movie night just the two of us. It might actually turn out to be something great!" … It is going in that direction, right…? … It's not just me, is it?"

The older male shook his head.

"No. It doesn't sound like it…" Izuna then by some odd reason bit his lip, while looking anxious from side to side. Madara raised an eyebrow. "… What's the problem?"

Izuna looked down at his hands, while slowly biting his lip harder.

"… I'm not sure he is actually interested in me…"

The older Uchiha raised an eyebrow yet again, but didn't comment on the statement.

"... What's his name?"

"Senju Tobirama."

Madara obviously froze at that statement, but neither of them commented it.

**XXX**

That night before Izuna allowed himself to sleep, he send a message to the Senju in order to be sure that they still had a date the upcoming Saturday.

He smiled pleased when receiving an answer that said; _'Of course!'_

Sighing in relief, he curled up on his side and closed his eyes.

No, it wasn't just him and his imagination.

**XXX**

Izuna sighed dreamily at the first flashbacks, but at the same time he frowned.

Why had he allowed himself to fall into such a mess?

It was ridiculous! And hopeless! What exactly was he supposed to do now?

**(1) The whole situation actually happened to me the first year of high school (It wasn't love of first sight though xP). I then suddenly realized what a great guy he is at that moment xP He was in my class and he was really sweet! We never had a fling, but I did keep a good on him afterwards X3 **

**(2) ****The canteen part is made on a situation where I actually joined a group I usually don't talk with and then saw this gorgeous guy who was sitting across from me. I never walked up to him and talked with him though... but I really wish I had! It's a rare thing that I find somebody that automatically catches him eyes. **

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed reading so far! And that you will read the following chapters and review as well!**

**Thanks for reading so far! ;3 **

**See you soon! **

**Bye for now!**


	3. The date

**We are still in the past; **

The following days, Izuna had racked his brain in order to find out if the Senju actually was interested or it was just his desperate mind. He didn't succeed though, but even so he decided to meet his friend as planned the following Saturday.

But by some odd reason, Tobirama decided that day to change the meeting time to the afternoon instead of around dinner and he had also asked if they could meet in town instead of at Izuna's place.

Izuna was therefore at the moment sitting at the fountain in the middle of the town, waiting for his "date" to arrive. About ten minutes later, he finally arrived with an apologising smile on his face.

"Sorry I'm late... I really tried to hurry, but it seems I still didn't succeed, huh?"

"No, not really." Izuna almost laughed at the whole thing. "But it's all right. I just read in the book I brought along in case something happened."

"Oh... That's great then." Tobirama smiled with a still slightly sorry expression. "Are you ready to go or do you want to read the rest of the book as a punishment for me?"

This time Izuna couldn't stop himself and laughed shortly.

"No, it's all right! I'm not mad at you. Really!"

"Good..." Tobirama sighed with obvious relief. "Well, shall we go then?"

"Sure, but where to exactly? Is there somewhere special you wanted to check out?"

"No, not really. I just thought the weather is too great not to enjoy."

"Ah. I see." Izuna smiled. He couldn't believe how lucky he was; the guy surely was something special. There didn't exist many of his type.

**XXX**

**Meanwhile with the older Uchiha in the Senju mansion; **

"I have a question I need to ask." Madara began while his boyfriend cleaned the dinner table for plates and other likely stuff they had used when eating lunch.

"Go ahead." The older male commented with a slightly amused smile.

"… Are Tobirama gay…?" Madara asked with a small frown on his flawless features.

Hashirama couldn't help himself from chuckling at the question; he knew the Uchiha asked because he was worried about his brother and his growing crush.

"He is actually not sure himself, but –" Madara studied his boyfriend's amused face for several seconds, and then raised a sceptical yet curious eyebrow.

"… Is he…?"

Hashirama smirked amused, and ruffled the raven's thick hair.

"… Oh yeah. _Defiantly_." The Uchiha immediately stiffened at the confirmation. Hashirama couldn't help himself from chuckling. "Relax, 'Dara. Just because he is gay, doesn't mean that he will try anything with your brother."

No response at first and then;

"... Just when did guys/semes stop glomping whatever interest them?"

"Just because you and I never did, doesn't mean that they will do the same." Hashirama pointed out. He received no response though. "... Besides, Tobirama has yet to realize his sexual preference, so there really is no reason to worry so far."

Madara visibly relaxed at the statement and a small smile even formed on his lips.

"True."

**XXX**

**Later the same day at the Uchiha Mansion; **

After haven used a few hours in town with enjoying the excellent weather and by eating lunch at small and cute café, they had agreed to go to Izuna's place as planned.

There they made dinner and afterwards relaxed on the couch in the living room with movies and all different kinds of snacks.

"I'm surprised you actually accepted to watch such a girly movie..." Izuna commented with a small smile, while removing movie number 5 from the DVD-player.

"Oh?" Tobirama "asked", before stuffing a handful of popcorn into his mouth.

"Yeah... I mean there are not many guys who would want to watch a movie as emotional as 'Remember Me'".

"... True." Tobirama had to agree. "It's a shame though... It's such a great movie."

"Too true."

"So what now? What should we watch next?"

"I don't know... Maybe you should choose this time."

"All right." Tobirama agreed with a small grin. It quickly developed into a thoughtful expression though when looking through the Uchiha's big collection of different movies. "How about Brother Bear by Disney?"

Izuna almost snorted.

"Are you sure you're straight?"

"Oi! There's nothing wrong with Disney." The Senju playfully scolded. Izuna couldn't help but grimace slightly. "And Brother Bear is defiantly one of the best of their new ones."

"Agreed." Izuna smiled, but it quickly turned into a cocky grin. "But that doesn't change the fact that most of the guys in this century would prefer a Disney like Hercules because it is somehow masculine."

"Maybe, but I'm not changing my mind; Disney is for everyone no matter what age and gender!"

Izuna had to smile admiringly at that; except for himself, Madara and their dead parents, Tobirama was the first to actually admit such a thing. People like them and the Senju were a rare race.

"Agreed!" Izuna agreed with a big smile as usual as he tried to find the movie, but he stopped in his track when the Senju suddenly spoke;

"... But since you asked, I'll admit that I'm not actually completely sure these days."

"... Huh?" Izuna "asked" confused. What the hell was the guy talking about? "What are you talking about?"

"About my sexual preference."

"Oh... Right." Izuna smiled at his own silliness. How could he not have figured? "What about it?"

"… I'm actually not really sure what I prefer. Recently I have been in doubt." Izuna's heartbeat immediately quickened when hearing those important words again. "I think I might be gay, maybe even bisexual."

Izuna almost broke into a grin when realizing what that might mean for their future; suddenly things seemed a bit clearer. When seeing his friend's thoughtful and slightly frowning face, he raised an eyebrow though.

"… What's the problem?"

"... I don't know..."

"Does it even matter?"

Tobirama looked confused at him.

"… What?"

"… Does it even matter _what _you are? I mean, what you _prefer_?" He received no response. "It's still love." He pointed out when the Senju's expression didn't change. He then awaited said person's reply with hidden curiosity.

All Tobirama did though, was blink.

"… True."

Izuna then smiled that smile of his.

"The question is then; does it matter? To you?"

"... I guess not."

"Then there really is no problem is there?"

"I guess not."

'_No that's not a problem at all.' _An all too satisfied voice smiled inside Izuna's head._ 'Especially not when you're dealing with a certain Uchiha, A.K.A. me.' _

"What about the chocolate?" Tobirama suddenly asked with a boyish charm.

"Huh?" Was all Izuna got out.

"Should we eat it now? I could really use some sugar..."

"Sure." Izuna grinned. "We can't have that you die because of normal amount of blood sugar, now can we?"

"... H-hey...!" Tobirama gasped "offended".

He then grabbed a pillow and pushed the cocky Uchiha down onto the couch beneath him with it. They both laughed heartily through the whole "fight", but it stopped abruptly when their eyes met.

Both turned beat red that instant and immediately pulled apart. They stayed quiet for several long and embarrassed minutes, until Tobirama decided it was about time someone broke the silence;

"... Want to play some videogames when the movie is over?"

"... S-sure." Izuna stuttered with a small smile. "The night is still young after all."

Afterwards, they both lay back down onto the couch and watched the movie in comfortable silence with only a few comments and singing here and there.

Nothing special happened between them the rest of the evening/night, but they both silently agreed on sleeping separately; Izuna on the couch and Tobirama on a mattress on the floor.

Neither of them got much sleep though; they kept thinking about the "special moment" that happened between them.

What exactly did it mean? And most importantly; would it happen again?

**... Yeah, I know it i****s short... but I still hope you enjoyed anyways! **

**So, what do you think? This are getting interesting between them, right? Fufu!****xP They are so cute! They shouldn't try to deny their feelings...! X3 **

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed reading so far! And that you will read the following chapters and review as well!**

**Thanks for reading so far! ;3 **

**See you soon! **

**Bye for now!**


	4. What just happened?

**A few weeks later;**

Their school had done volunteer work the last few days and they were therefore each promised a ticket to one of the preferred amusement parks. Izuna were therefore trying to convince his friends to come along when the school went to said place in the recess, but neither of them were interested; they had never enjoyed wild rides.

Luckily for him, one of his older friends came to his rescue;

"Hey, Izu…" Tobirama began as he came up behind him.

"Hai?"

"Do you want to spend theday with me?"

"Of course! I would love to!"

The Uchiha's friends exchanged glances and had to restrain themselves from making kissing faces at Izuna the second the Senju was gone again.

It was obvious what was going on between them.

**XXX**

Everyone took the train together to the amusement park, but at the place though, they were allowed to walk around as they liked as long they were at least two-and-two.

Izuna and Tobirama kept their deal and walked around by themselves. Both were quite childish when it came to amusement parks, so they pretty much agreed on trying everything and had a fun time.

They once in awhile met a few of their friends/classmates and hang out with them for a bit, but it was obvious that Tobirama wanted him (Izuna) all for himself; the Senju held him by the wrist and sometimes almost dragged him in the opposite direction of the one their friends were going in.

And he was close to grab Izuna's hand a few times.

**On their way home;**

Everyone took the train home together as well.

Both Tobirama and Izuna chatted with their friends, but Izuna couldn't help but notice that the Senju seemed to have lost his spark, especially when his friends asked him why he broke up with the girlfriend he had had for several years. Tobirama had no particular reason, but Izuna figured that there was a high chance that he was part of the reason.

That only made the day even greater if possible.

When the group had almost reached Izuna's home, Tobirama suddenly decided it was time to ask an important question;

"Izuna."

"Hai?"

"… Are we a couple?"

Izuna, who had been taken completely of guard, immediately fell silent. He then answered without thinking;

"… Y-yeah. No. I… I don't know. What do you think?"

Tobirama frowned at first and then looked thoughtful for a several seconds, until he finally answered with a small smile;

"No, I guess we're just best friends."

"… Y-yeah…" Izuna smiled sweetly, while slowly feeling more and more lost and confused on the inside. _'What the hell did I just do…?" _

**Back at the Uchiha mansion; **

Madara frowned confused and worried, when seeing his brother's long face.

"… What's with you?"

"… Nothing special." Izuna lied with a small smile, as he took of his shoes and walked past Madara on the way to his room. "I'm just tired, that's all."

"… Hn." Madara weren't convinced, but decided to let it go for the moment. "Are you hungry?"

"… No, not really. All I need is sleep, nothing else." Izuna claimed, as he found his way up the stairs to his bedroom. "I've been active all day after all. I'm going to take a nap…"

"… All right. I'll check on you in a few hours."

"Hn…"

Madara frowned again as soon his brother was out of sight.

Izuna didn't usually lose his cheerful mood without something drastically heartbreaking happened. Something was defiantly wrong… And he had a feeling it might had something to do with a certain _Senju_.

**XXX**

**KNOCK KNOCK **(Sound of someone knocking on a door)

"Izuna? Are you awake?"

No answer.

Madara sighed. Opening the door, he found his brother lying broken hearted on his bed. Izuna didn't move one bit either, when he put/placed a plate with food on his table beside the bed.

Izuna tried not to react at the sound.

His brother sighed again and sat down on the bed beside him.

"… Are you going to tell me what's going on?"

"… I don't know…"

"Try." Madara urged softly, as he began stroking the younger Uchiha's back in slow, steady circles.

"… I screw up..."

"... Huh? What's that supposed to mean?"

"... Tobirama, he..." Izuna slowly began to play with his hair as he spoke. "He..."

"He?"

"... He asked me if we were a couple."

"And you?"

"... I somehow managed to screw things up..."

"How so?"

"... I was afraid to sound desperate, so I changed my answers and then finally settled on 'I don't know' and 'what do you think?'."

"And then he said what?"

"... He said... He said that he guesses that we're just best friends..."

"... Oh." Madara simply muttered, but when Izuna began whimpering into his hands, he knew he would have to come up with a solution. "… Call him."

"Nii-sama…?"

"It's not too late to clean up the mess…"

Izuna was speechless. Madara was an extremely overprotective big brother, but here he was; letting a sex-hungry teenage-boy get a chance to be part of his baby brother's life.

"A-are you sure…?"

"Hn."

"T… **THANK**__**you, Nii-sama**!" Izuna cried, before glomping his brother and hugging him all close.

Madara merely petted him shortly on the head.

"Yeah… Now go make your move, before I change my mind."

"Hai!"

**XXX**

"_Senju residence."_A gentle voice greeted on the other end of the line. __

"Um... This is Uchiha Izuna. May I borrow Tobirama-san for a few seconds?"

"Sure. Let me get him for you."

"T-thanks."

It took only around half a minute, before a deep voice sounded;

"Hello?"

"T-Tobi...!" Was all Izuna managed to squeak. His cheeks immediately turned red.

"Izuna?"

"H-hai..."

"What's up?"

"Um... I was wondering if..." What exactly was he wondering? What exactly was it he wanted to ask? "If you have time to meet me for just a short moment?"

"Right now?"

"H-hai..."

"Sure. Give me ten minutes."

"A-all right. See you soon."

"See you."

The second they hung up, Izuna sighed relieved.

So far, so good.

**XXX**

The Senju did as promised and met him outside the Uchiha mansion more or less ten minutes later.

"So, what's up?"

"Um... I want to... I want to talk with you about earlier today."

"Oh? Is something wrong?"

"Um..." Izuna swallowed deeply before finally managing to speak properly; "I'm so _sorry_ for the confusion earlier, but you caught me completely of guard at that time… And everything changes when being a couple, and I… I just want to keep your friendship so badly that I got even more confused. But I seriously do believe that I want us to be more than just friends...!"

The Senju looked speechless at him. Izuna didn't blame him; he had been surprisingly forward.

"… Will you give me another chance?" He decided to ask in order hope of gaining a response.

"I… What... Um... Huh?" Tobirama stuttered; he had been taken completely of guard. But when he saw the Uchiha's nervous look, he somehow managed to pull himself together. "Of course."

"R... _Really_?" Izuna exclaimed obviously happy.

"Of course! You have no idea how happy your request makes me." The Senju smiled. He then leaned forward and grabbed his Uchiha by the shoulders and pulled him into a possessive hug. "Of course, I want to. How can you even ask?"

"Um... I don't... I don't really know..." Izuna mumbled awkwardly. He wasn't sure if he was actually supposed to answer that question. "All I know is that... is that I might be in love with you."

The Senju chuckled softly.

"Same here, Izu... Same here."

Izuna almost cried out of pure happiness and relieve at the whole thing.

He was the luckiest guy in the world.

But even though they had agreed on trying things out and their future together seemed bright, things didn't exactly go as planned.

They talked about meeting through the summer vacation, but both were to busy with different stuff and waited for the other to call or write. Nothing therefore never happened between them, and when school started again they were pretty much back to friends.

**Sigh... ****The whole confusion thing between sort of happened between me and my best guy friend who I had a crush on and vice-versa. I have always regretted that I never mentioned the whole thing... I really wanted us to become a couple... **

**Thankies for reading! :heart:**

**Please review! :meow:**

**Bye for now! **


	5. Can we go back to what we had?

**We're back to present time; **

Izuna sighed yet again; what a mess. If they really liked each other, why had the final click never happened? And why was he still in love after all those years and a few crushes on other people/friends?

Why did love always have to be so damn complicated?

Turning his attention back on the Senju, he discovered that he was still deep in his sleep and presumed that he was not to wake up anytime soon.

Sighing at that fact, he figured that he might as well head home; he did have some thinking to do after all...

**XXX**

**Later that day at the Uchiha mansion; **

When Madara came home from work, Izuna didn't hesitate one second with telling everything and of course asking for advice. Madara simply sighed and grimaced slightly, and then proposed that he (Izuna) took a test like he did those years earlier.

Which is where they were at this point;

"**Question 1 out of 8: I think about him constantly;** 1. If I see him, he takes up most of my thoughts the rest of the day, 2. Yes! All the time! Actually from the moment I get up till the moment I go to bed... 3. Not always! But I remember that he exists once in awhile!"

"The first one."

"**Question 2 out of 8: When I look at him, then...;** 1. I look and smile shyly back, 2. I consider the fact that I might have something in teeth, since he is looking at me, 3. My heart beats wildly, and I don't know what to do!"

"The first one."

"**Question 3 out of 8: I want him to be my boyfriend and no one else!** 1. Maybe. He is quite cute after all, 2. Of course, he _is_ the guy for me! 3. Well yes, unless this other cute guy from one of the other classes ask me, then I probably would want to."

"The second."

"**Question 4 out of 8: If he accidently touches me, I...;** 1. I consider if he has washed his hands, 2. An electric shock flies through me! 3. The world around me disappears."

"The second."

"**Question 5 out of 8:** **I want to know everything about him! – The more, the better! **1. I know his name – I don't actually need more information, 2. I check his Facebook profile many times a day, drive past his house on a daily basis, and know weird things about him, for example what his dog's name is, 3. When people talk about him, I listen but I'm seriously not a stalker!"

"The second."

"**Question 6 out of 8:** If he found somebody else as his boyfriend/girlfriend, I would...; 1. I wouldn't discover it, 2. I would be really sad, but I would hope to fall for another sweet guy, 3. I would break down and lock myself inside my room and listen to love songs.

"The second."

"**Question 7 out of 8: **When he fools around/chats with my friend, I...; 1. I get really jealous. What kind of friend does that? 2. I walk up to them and chat along in order to show him that I'm just as fun as my friend, 3. I just smile and continue where I stopped."

"The first one."

"**Question 8 out of 8: **If he tells me that he likes my outfit, I...; 1. 'Giggle, giggle' – I can't get anything else out, 2. 'Oh, this old stuff? It's just something I quickly put on this morning', 3. 'You can buy the shirt in 'New Yorker'."

"The first one." Izuna sighed; he wasn't really sure what to mean about it all. "So, how did I do?"

Madara didn't answer as he scanned the page.

"Congrats! You're in love." He then stated with a tired expression, as he threw the magazine down onto the table with a lazy motion.

"_What_?" Izuna exclaimed when his suspicion was confirmed. "But I can't be in love! It's not okay!"

"But you apparently are, Izu. The test (1) says so." Madara almost grimaced at his reason, but he managed to control himself as he picked up the magazine again. _"__**You are completely in love!**__ You're floating on a pink cloud! Your favourite hobby is to write your first name with your boy of your dreams last name. The ONLY thing you talk about when with friends is him and the days were the hottie is around; you do a lot out of yourself. So realize already: you're completely in love, and if you haven't already made him yours, it can only go too slow with trying to charm your way into his life with cute messages, invite him to the movies or by going to the party he is going to._ The test has spoken."

"But –"

"So, what do you intend to do with that knowledge?"

"... I don't... know. I honestly don't."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Madara stated, but he received no response from the younger Uchiha. "I bet you have known from the beginning."

"... What do I want to do then?"

"... You want to either confront him about it, or ask him out on an indirect date were you pretend it's only friendship when you ask him."

"... I..." Izuna honestly didn't know what to say; his brother had seen right through him. "... Am I really that predictable?"

"Hn."

"... What should I do then? What would you do, Aniki?"

"This is not about what I would do, but what you feel and believe is the proper way to win the hunt."

"Win the hunt, huh?"

"Hn."

"... I think I'll go for a walk. I believe I have some thinking to do."

"Hn. Good idea."

**XXX**

**The following night; **

Later that day, Izuna still hadn't made up his mind.

He wanted to ask his friend in hope of receiving the answer he was afraid he could only dream of hearing.

He knew he would have to do something; the several tests he had taken had done nothing but confirm the first test and all told him to go for it, but the question was how?

Tobirama was a guy/seme and no seme liked desperate girls/ukes, and yet the Senju was still different. He wasn't like the usual type. If he turned him down, there might be a big chance that he would do it nicely.

A.K.A. he had nothing special to fear.

All there was left to do was try and hope for the best.

The message wrote;

_Hey!_

_This might sound it comes out of the blue... but would you consider going to some amusement park with me sometime soon? None of my friends like wild rides, and I remember that you and I went to an amusement park with the school once and I therefore figured that you might be up for it._

_So, what do you say? It's your choice!_

_See you!_

_Bye!_

He read the message a few times and then finally dared to press the send button.

All there were left to do was bite his lip and hope for the best.

Which was exactly what he did.

He received an answer only a few hours later, but he didn't dare to read it before several hours later; a part of him was too afraid to get a cold shoulder.

But when he finally opened the message, he was mildest said greatly surprised.

The reply wrote;

'_Sure. Sounds like fun. Let's discuss the details soon, okay?'_

Izuna almost squealed in delight. He was the luckiest guy in the world!

**XXX**

A few days later, their non-date was a success; they tried almost every ride there was in the amusement park and had a great time chatting about different things. To his pleasure, Tobirama hadn't changed much through the years; he was still the rare type he used to be.

At some point when they were taking a break and eating lunch, they somehow came in on the subject why he had asked Tobirama instead of somebody else.

Izuna excused himself with the original reason, but the Senju merely gave him a look that said; what is the actual reason? Izuna realized that moment that there was no way out of it, and finally admitted that he was curious about Tobirama's feelings.

"Hmmm? Why now? Why not those years back?"

"... I was curious about it back then too remember?" Izuna pointed out. He suddenly wasn't sure what to make out of the situation. "Actually I have been curious about your feelings the last years. The memories with the two of us sometimes pop up into my head and then I can't help but consider if there might be a chance that you still think about me in that way too..."

"And?" Tobirama asked slightly curious, but at the same time he didn't really know what to do of the situation.

"... Well, I guess all there is left to do is... ask."

"And that question would be?"

"Would you consider the idea of the two of us becoming a couple?"

Tobirama watched him for several seconds with a soft look in his eyes. He then finally spoke;

"Yes. No. Maybe. I don't know... What do you think?"

Izuna gasped at the sudden cockiness. It was an exact copy of his own answer back then...!

Figuring that the Senju was only fooling around with his mind on a playful basis, he decided to believe his intention wasn't to be cruel but wanted to hear what he had hoped Izuna answered back then.

Izuna therefore answered;

"I'm not really sure what we are at the moment, but I know that I would like to be your boyfriend."

"Is that so?" Tobirama asked with a cocky smile. The Uchiha shyly nodded. "I think that I would really like that."

"R... _Really_?"

"Of course." The Senju grimaced amused. "How can you even ask?"

"... I don't really know..." Izuna mumbled slightly awkwardly. He still wasn't sure after all those years if he was actually supposed to answer that question. "All I know is that... I'm in love with you."

Tobirama chuckled softly, and then kissed his Uchiha on the forehead.

"Same here, Izu... Same here."

Izuna almost cried out of pure happiness and relieved at the whole thing, as he hugged his now official boyfriend.

.

He really _was_ the luckiest guy in the world!

**(1) I took the test once because I was curious about what I actually felt about this guy. Such tests are never really correct, but it did confirm my suspicion about my feelings. I was presumably in love! And have been for several years! X3 **

**Well, with this the fanfic ends! Thanks for reading! And reviewing! I really appreciate those things!**

**Hope to see you soon in some of my other fanfics!**

**Bye for now! **


End file.
